Twilight Songfics
by animonkeyfun2006
Summary: Well, the title pretty much says it all. Do not read this if you haven't read New Moon and Eclipse. Rated T just in case. P.S. Please be nice, it's my first fanfic.
1. Can't Be Saved

A/N: Ok, so I heard this song, and just KNEW I had to do a New Moon sonfic about it. I will be adding more chapters with other songs soon, but only if people leave reviws. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, who is the ruler of my world. I merely wrote this songfic, but you may notice the characters resemble the ones from Twilight. Ooops! I also do not own the lyrics in this story. They are owned by the band Senses Fail.**

Chapter One

Can't Be Saved by Senses Fail

**Follow your bliss  
It reads on my chest  
I know I got it tattooed for a reason  
Why can't I just hold it true?**

Edward had made me the happiest I had ever been in my life. I knew he would always be in my heart, and there'd be no way I could forget him, because I loved him so much.But now that he'd left me, it seemed like he never loved me. How could he make his love seem so true and then just walk out of my life?

**'Cause I'm still crashing all the funerals  
Of these people that I never knew (yeah)**

Did I ever truly know who he was, or was he just faking the whole time because he liked playing with my emotions? He swore he would never hurt me, but now there was a hole in my chest that could never be filled because of him.

**I'm stuck in a coma  
Stuck in a neverending sleep  
And some day I will wake up  
And realize I made up everything**

I was a zombie. I knew that, and I liked it that way. At least I couldn't feel the pain I knew would be waiting when I woke up from my trance.But what happens when I do wake up? Will I finally come to accept that he could have been lying to me all this time, that he never loved me? Would I realize that I had been stupid to beleive him every time he said 'I love you'?

**I shut the door and turn all the lights out  
And listen to all the songs that the night shouts  
They go something just like this**

I was shutting the door to the life I loved by being in this trance, but I could really care less as long as it saved me from the pain. At least if I was a zombie, I could remember without hurting. However, I knew my memories would only wake me up and bring pain. How could I keep living like this?

**So  
Go fill up a glass with tonic rocks and gin  
And drink yourself to happiness**

Now that I'm awake, at least I have Jacob. My sun. He can keep me going, almost like a drug. Am I really happy with him, though? Am I just using him to try to remember what being happy was like?

**I'm stuck in a coma  
Stuck in a neverending sleep  
And some day I will wake up  
And realize I made up everything**

Having Jake was like being in an entirely new trance. One where every moment I didn't spend with him was one spent with my pain. If I woke up from this trance, would I go back to being a zombie, or become normal again, and be able to forget Edward?

**We can all hang ourselves  
(From gold chandeliers)  
And drink good bye  
To all (all the pain and fears)  
Loose lips have sunk this ship  
(To a shallow grave)  
Washed upon the rocks**

Was I looking for danger just so I could hear his voice? I could end up getting killed just because I needed to hear him. But do I really care? No. It's his fault for leaving me. If I end up dead trying to hear him, what will he do?

**(I won't be saved)  
(I won't be saved)**

I didn't want to go back to being a zombie, or to being the old Bella. It was that simple. It wasn't even really that I didn't want to go back, but that I _couldn't_, at least not without him.

**I'm stuck in a coma  
Stuck in a neverending sleep  
And some day I will wake up  
And realize I gave up everything**

This was yet a third trance, in which I looked for thrills so I could hear his voice, the closest I'd been to him since he left me. I was an addict this time, looking for anything to get my drug. And that drug was Edward's voice. I was practically giving up my life just to hear him. Just the kind of thing an addict would do.

**I won't be saved  
(So follow your bliss, it reads on my chest)  
I won't be saved  
(I know I got it tattooed for a reason)  
I won't be saved  
(I shut the door and turn all the lights out)  
I won't be saved  
(I listen to all the songs that the night shouts)**

I was an addict. Addicted to him, beacause even if he hated me, I still loved him. I would die trying to hear him, beacause I couldn't live without him. My memories were painful, but worth it when I saw his face. My pain would be with me forever, as proof that I still loved him, and that nothing could change that.

A/N: So, was it good? It's my first fanfic, so please reveiw telling me what you think! All reveiwers will get a free cybercookie!


	2. Better Than Me by Hinder

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the second chapter! I know it took me a long time to get this up, but I'm new, so there's a lot I'm still trying to figure out. I'll be quicker next time. So, this chapter goes with New Moon again, but it's from Edward's point of veiw instead of Bella's. Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter! Please leave me comments how I'm doing. It would be much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. However, if the wonderful Stephenie Meyer ever puts them up for auction, I will be a great contender with a stick of gum, a ball of lint, and one penny. Oh, yeah, I'll totally win!**

Chapter Two

Better Than Me by Hinder

**I think you can do much better than me**

**After all the lies that I made you beleive**

**And guilt kicks in and I start to see**

**The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be**

I knew I had left Bella for her own good, because I never did anything for her other than endanger her life, but sometimes it was so hard not to think of going back to her. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face. I couldn't keep living like this.

**I told myself I won't miss you**

**But I remembered**

**What it feels like beside you**

I told her I'd be okay, that I had plenty of distractions, but really, there was no way to stop myself from thinking of how things used to be. I remembered all the time I spent with her pefectly, and there was nothing that could stop me from needing her.

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**Ani think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

There was nothing about her I didn't miss. I remembered her beautiful face, the way her heart would race whenever she was with me, even the scent of her blood. That was why I had to leave. Someone like her desrved some one much better. Someone human.

**While looking through your old box of notes**

**I found those pictures I took that you were looking for**

**If there's one memory I don't want to lose**

**That time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room**

There wasn't one moment I ever stopped thinking of her. I wondered if she was thinking of me. No, she would have moved on by now. That's what I wanted for her. There was no way she still remembered me. Or was there?

**I told myself I won't miss you**

**But I remembered**

**What it feels like beside you**

I had my distractions, but they did me no good. There was nothing I could do to stop myself from thinking about her. I was lying to myself if I ever thought I could let her go. But I had to, for her own good.

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

I could never forget her. But she was human, even if she was hurting right now, it wouldn't last. She would eventually forget me and move on to someone better for her. Someone who didn't have to think about not killing her every moment they spent together.

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**

**Wish I never would have said it's over**

I knew I had to leave her for her own good, but it was nearly impossible to resist the urge to go back. There were so many things I missed. Every little detail about her was something I missed.

**And I can't pretend**

**I won't think about you when I'm older**

**'Cause we never really had our closure**

**This can't be the end**

I would always remember her, for the rest of my life. There was no denying that she had stolen my heart, and there was no way to get it back without goin back to her. I knew I couldn't stay away, but it felt like I would be risking her life if I went back. Could I do that to her?

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence your tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence your tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

No matter how much I missed her, I couldn't go back. I could not endanger her life again, and I would not allow her to become a vampire. I couldn't take away her soul. That was why I had to stay away, no matter how much I needed her.

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**And i think yous hould know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**And I think you should know this**

She had to be safe. That was why I couldn't stay. There was no way I could continue to put her in danger. She had to be with someone safer. There was no reason why her life she should be risked simply beacuse I was very selfish. That was why this had to be goodbye. Forever.

**A/N: So, the second chapter is finally up. I'm sorry it took so long. I had to write papers on communism and evolution. They took a very long time to get finished. Oh, I also had a research paper to do, and my teacher let me write it on vampires! It was really cool. Anyway, I will update sooner in the future. Thanks to all who reveiwed the first chapter! I 3 you guys! Free cybercookies, as promised! Also, since you guys are so awesome, you get a virtual Edward Cullen pl;ushie too! Those who did not reveiw, you get...**

**A boot to the head. But I still love you guys too, since you took the time to read it!**

**Love,**

**Emily**


	3. No Giving Up by Crossfade

**A/N: Hey! Told you I'd update sooner this time. This chapter, once again will switch the ponit of veiw. This one is in Jacob's point of veiw. And if anyone leaves me a bad reveiw because they don't like Jacob, I will report it as abuse! You have been warned. Anyone who leaves me a rveiw will get free hugs! If you don't...**

**YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!! How my wrath shall be felt is currently undecided.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Twilight, New Moon. or Eclipse, but I DO own Edward! Ok...well...maybe not. But hey, I can dream, right?**

**P.S. I decided these are just going to be songfics for New Moon, not any of the other books. And, unfortunately, I'd like to get started on another fanfic, so the next chapter will be the last one.**

**No Giving Up by Crossfade**

**So you found out today your life's not the same**

**Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday**

**When you were just getting in the groove**

**Now you're faced with something new**

That first time Bella showed up at my house, she look like hell. I knew why she was so messed up. Everyone knew it was because of _him_. I just really had no idea what I could possibly do for her. All I knew is that I wanted to help her.

**And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn**

**But you never gave up this easily before**

**So why do you choose today to give it all away?**

I t was easy to see how badly she was hurting. I might have known it better than anyone else. But since when did she give in to anything this easily? The Bella I knew was stubborn and resilient. Where was that Bella right now?

**Well, it's not so bad y'all**

**Together weall fall**

**Just as long as we get up we'll stand tall**

**We shouldn't waste another day**

**Thinking 'bout the things we forgot to say**

How could she be in so much pain over him? She'd been hurt way worse physically in the past, and I'd never seen her show pain greater than this. It was the worst she'd ever been hurt, and no one even had to touch her. But I could help her get through it. I was sure of that. She always seemed at least a little bit happier around me. Like it was easier for her to braethe. She couldn' t waste all her time thinking about _him_. That was the key. That was how I could help her get out of this zombified version of herself.

**I'm hittin' back y'all**

**Kickin' these four walls**

**Just as hard as I can 'til I can't crawl.**

**I won't waste another day**

**With all these silly things**

**Swimmin' in my brain**

I'd fight as ahrd as I could to get her back to her old self. Whether she ever felt for me the way I felt for her or not, I at least had to help her go back to how she was before. I couldn't concentrate on myself or what I wanted. All I needed to do was help her. It was all that mattered.

**There's no giving up now!**

**Do you really wnna give this all away?**

**Can't you ever see things in a different way someday?**

**(No giving up now!)**

**Such a beautiful thing to throw away.**

**You should think things through**

**Over and over again,**

**All over again.**

She could _not _stop living her life to the fullest simply beacuse he left her. There was no way I would let her throw herself away like that. Even if she didn't want to save herself, I had to save her and make her realize there was more to life than Edward Cullen.

**So your scars fade away,**

**You soaked up the pain.**

**A better person 'cause you lived through those days.**

**And now you know what it's like to prove**

**You can overcome anything that gets to you.**

It looked like she was finally starting to be human again. She seemed to be forgetting him, at least a little. She wasn't completely healed, but she was past the worst of all this, and it was definitely showing.

**Well it's alright,**

**We're sayin' our goodbyes**

**To the past and everything that ain't right.**

**We won't waste another day **

**With these silly things in our way.**

She was definitely getting better on a day to day basis. Every time I saw her, she looked more human.I was really happy she was getting over the things in her past that had casued all this crap in the first place.It meant she could move on eith her life and forget about him.

**There's no giving up now!**

**Do you really wnna give this all away?**

**Can't you ever see things in a different way someday?**

**(No giving up now!)**

**Such a beautiful thing to throw away.**

**You should think things through.**

**Just like you, giving up now.**

I couldn't belive this. I was a total jerk to her, and she was going back to exactly the way she was before. This werewolf thing was a real pain in the ass. I had hurt her because of it, and most importantly, I'd broken my promise. Now she was slipping back into her zombie state. I was a total moron.

**I know we have given**

**All that we can give.**

**When there's nothing to lean on,**

**Well, I remember this.**

**All we make of this lifetime**

**Is always here within.**

**And remembering that's why**

**We should never give in.**

She was going back to him. She had to go save him, even though she was risking her life to do it. I'd given her all of my time, helped heal her so that she could make it through the toughest time of her life, and yet she still only wanted him. I couldn't beleive she could do this. How could it be so easy to go back to him? All I knew was that now, if he came back, our freindship could not stay the same.

**Do you really wnna give this all away?**

**Can't you ever see things in a different way someday?**

**Such a beautiful thing to throw away.**

**You should think things through.**

**Over and over again,**

**All over again.**

So that was the way it was. She was just going to forgive him for hurting her. She could just throw away our freindship for him. Well, if it was that easy for her, then I wasn't going to let it bother me. But... How could she just throw it all away like that? Didn't it hurt her at all? I was definitely hurting. Oh well. Guess it doesn't matter. So, in the end, she gets exactly what she wants, and I'm right back where I started. Guess it sucks to be me.

**A/N: You guys might not be able to tell while reading this, but this chapter was really hard to write, especailly the end. Sorry if it sucks. Also...**

**I love comments! So please. leave me some! You will get free virtual cookies, brownies, hugs, and Edward Cullen plushies. **

**And to those who don't comment...**

**You will be visited by my sister who will shove a knife into your eye socket. Sucks to be you.**

**Until next time,**

**Emily**


	4. All Around Me by Flyleaf

**A/N: Okay guys, I probably already mentioned this, but this will be the final chapter of this fanfic. I know it wasn't very long, but I can guarantee the next fic I do will be much longer. **

**Since this is the final chapter, I'm doing it a little different. It will still be New Moon themed, but it isn't going to be from a particular point of veiw. I'm jusr going to use quotes from the book that sound like they go with whatever part of the song is typed.**

**Thank you to all who read and reveiwed! I really love you guys! It's been great writing my first fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Bwahahahaha! I finally did it! I bought Twilight from Stephenie Meyer! Yes! Fear me! Okay, so maybe not, but I am planning to black mail Stephenie Meyer and/or hold her for ransom. Muahahahaha! Ah, crap! I just revealed my brilliant plan! Back to the drawing board...**

**All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**My hands are searching for you.**

**My arms are outstretched towards you.**

**I feel you on my fingertips.**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you.**

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to my forehead for the breifest instant.

**This fire rising through my being,**

**Burning I'm not used to seeing you.**

**I'm alive, I'm alive.**

"Bella." _Yes? _"Don't do this." _You wanted me to be human. Well, watch me. _"Please. For me." _But you won't stay with me any other way._ "Please." I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring... And flung myself off the cliff.

**I can feel you**

**All around me.**

**Thickening the**

**Air I'm breathing.**

**Holding onto **

**What I'm feeling.**

**Savoring this**

**Heart that's healing.**

In the instant that I heard his voice, everything was very clear. Like my head had suddenly surfaced out of some dark pool. I was more aware of everything.But there was no pain, none at all.

**My hands float up above me,**

**And you whisper you love me.**

**And I begin to fade**

**Into our secret place.**

"So don't try to spare my feelings please- just tell em now whether or not you can still love, after everything I've done to you. Can you?"

"The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

His mouth was on mine then. My will crumbled into dust the second our lips met.

**The music makes me sway. **

**The angels singing say**

**We are alone with you.**

**I am alone, and they are too,**

**With you.**

**I'm alive, I'm alive.**

I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up.

"Amazing. Carlisle was right. _Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty..._ You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. 'll take it."

**I can feel you**

**All around me.**

**Thickening the**

**Air I'm breathing.**

**Holding onto **

**What I'm feeling.**

**Savoring this**

**Heart that's healing.**

Edward held me tightly. He reached his free hand across his body to hold my face, too, his smooth thumb tracing across my lips. Now and then, I felt his face press into my hair. I realized this was the only reunion we would get, and I clutched myself closer to him. For now, it felt like he wanted me, and that was enough.

**And so I cry.**

**The light is white.**

**And I see you.**

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive.**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward's face for long. Edward stared right back at me, his dark eyes soft, and it was easy to pretend he felt the same way.

**I can feel you**

**All around me.**

**Thickening the**

**Air I'm breathing.**

**Holding onto **

**What I'm feeling.**

**Savoring this**

**Heart that's healing.**

Something cold touched my forehead with the softest pressure. It felt too real, too real to be good for me. The stone arms I imagined wrapped around me were far too substantial.

"I haven't been able to really breathe in so long. And my heart. That was definitely lost."

**Take my hand,**

**I give it to you.**

**Now you own me**

**All I am.**

**You said you would never leaveme.**

**I beleive you, I beleive.**

"By the way, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. Your hold is permanent and unbreakable. Never doubt that. Time, I suppose, will be the way to convice you."

**I can feel you**

**All around me.**

**Thickening the**

**Air I'm breathing.**

**Holding onto **

**What I'm feeling.**

**Savoring this**

**Heart that's healed.**

"Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a mateor. Suddenly, everything was on fire. There was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor went over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no reason for anything."

**So that was it! I'm done with this fanfic now. Wow. It feels weird to already be finishing my first fic after only four chapters, but I really want to start the next one. Thanks to all who read and reveiwed! You guys get hugs, kisses, cookies, brownies, adn Edward Cullen plushies! I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading this!**

**Love,**

**Emily**


End file.
